


Perfect The Way You Are

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Positivity, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hypnosis, Magic, One-Shot, Romance, body transformation, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Ruby and Jane are best friends, but Jane started changing in her teen years for the worse. Ruby is determined to get her best friend back and she has no issue using magic to make that happen. -- A short, fluffy fiction.





	Perfect The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned piece. If you are interested in commissioning me too, please e-mail me at DaddyDErotica@gmail.com

            There had always been two of them. Ever since they'd made friends in elementary Ruby and Jane had been close. They were different of course; Ruby had blonde hair and a mature face. She was also laid-back and calm. In contrast, Jane was outgoing with dark brown hair and wide, pretty eyes. They liked different foods and different movies, sometimes they agreed on everything and other times they argued non-stop. Still, there had always been two of them.

            However, Ruby feared one day that would change. It had been a slow transition, but one she'd wished she'd been wearier of. Two years before, when they'd both started high school, Jane had begun to act differently. The brunette had started to lose a lot of weight. At first it wasn't a big deal, but then she had started taking diet pills and soon she was hardly eating at all. Despite Ruby's subtle attempts to help her friend, Jane just got worse. She began spray-tanning to darken her skin and often would overstay in tanning salons to tinge her complexion. She always acted peppy and engaged, but Ruby could see her companion was suffering.

            It had gone on too long and Ruby was pained for waiting so long to take real action. To her credit, it had ben easy for a while to pretend that Jane was just growing up, but now that her ribs were always peeking through her tops, her skin was orangey, and she was getting faint during practices, it was too hard to ignore.

            Drastic times called for drastic measures. So one day during cheerleading practice, when Ruby saw Jane getting dizzy again, she decided to approach her.

            "Hey, Jay. How are you doing?" Ruby's voice was always soft and inviting, never coarse or tinged with accusation. She held her pom-poms at her sides in the most relaxed way she could manage. On the outside she seemed fine, but on the inside her heart was pounding. It was for more than one reason. Truth be told, she'd always loved Jane, first as a friend and then something more. Yet she'd never been courageous enough to admit it for fear of rejection. After all, Jane was about fitting in. Lesbians, though more accepted than they'd once been, were not as high on the food chain as sexy heterosexual girls.

            It wasn't just that though. Jane sat on the bleachers, rubbing a towel against her sweat-dappled forehead. Her arm looked like a sunburnt twig and her swan-like neck seemed too long and awkward. The towel looked almost like a sheet in her grip. Ruby felt sick looking down at her once beautiful friend and seeing the husk she'd become. The worst of it was knowing that this creature was idolized. This scrawny, insecure shell was what people loved--or at least it seemed that way.

            "I'm fine," Jane lied in her up-beat way. "Just worn out from all this practicing, I'll be golden in a few minutes!"  

            Ruby nodded, but didn't address the situation further. Instead she made her move. "So, I was wondering if you're free tonight? Maybe we could hang out at my place like we used to. I have something cool I want to show you."

            Jane's plastered-on smile waivered a bit. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with Ruby, but she was always afraid the topic of her tanning or dieting would come up. She bit her lip thoughtfully. Then, upon realizing it would probably be fine, she agreed. "Sure," she said excitedly. The two made proper plans and the day went on as usual.

            After school, they walked to Ruby's place together. They didn't say too much, but enjoyed the comfortable silence and the warmth of the season. Ruby watched her friend admire the flowers and for a moment saw a glimpse of the girl she knew. The truly happy one that loved playing outside and reading books about obscure plants. That was the girl Ruby aimed to have again.

            When they reached their destination they went straight up to Ruby's room. It was simple and tidy with a made bed and a few movie posters on the walls. The most unusual thing was the series of glass jars on her vanity that held various herbs and other peculiar odds and ends.

            "When did you start hoarding junk?" Jane joked and gestured to the containers.

            Ruby smiled. "It's been a while since you've been over."

Indeed it had, for some time ago Ruby had collected those odds and ends to practice her magic. As it turned out, Ruby came from a long line of witches, but she hadn't bothered mentioning that to her skeptical friend all those months ago when Ruby's mother had explained it. "That's sort of what I want to show you."

            Jane sat down at the edge of her friend's bed. The mattress barely seemed to notice her and didn't dip or creak at all. "Plants?" she asked puzzled.

            Ruby picked up one of the glass jars and opened it to reveal a glimmering purple dust. She pinched a bit between her fingers, turned toward Jane, and held it to her own lips. "Not quite," she giggled. Then she blew the dust directly into Jane's eyes.

            "Wha-" The other girl recoiled at first, then stilled. Her pupils dilated so her honey-colored gaze turned nearly to black.

            " _Et audire_. Listen. Listen. Listen," Ruby chanted. She knelt down on her knees so she was looking up at Jane on the bed. She let her hands fall on the girl's knees so they would have a physical connection during the spell. She tried to ignore how frail they felt under her touch.  
            Jane seemed to sway a bit. Her eyelids fell to half-mast.   
           "Listen very closely," Ruby said firmly. "You are under my command. Repeat after me. You will do as I order."

            "I will do as you order," Jane replied softly.

            Ruby felt her heart rate increase. This was it, it had worked and this was her opportunity to set things right. "You need to stop taking pills. Allow yourself to eat. Repeat."

            "I will stop taking pills," Jane replied softly. "I will allow myself to eat."

            Ruby couldn't suppress the little chill of power she felt running down her spine. She was doing this to help her friend, but it felt a little naughty too. "Eat whatever you want, when you want. Be free. Be you. Tell me you will obey."

            "Yes," Jane replied. "I will obey."

            Ruby paused then for a moment to admire how still and pretty Jane looked even in her current state. She could still see the lovely eyes, the curved cheeks now obscured by sunken features. She couldn't resist the urge to reach out and stroke her friend's dark hair. "You're going to be okay," Ruby whispered.

            Jane didn't reply.

            "When I snap by fingers, the trance will end," Ruby said, almost reluctantly. Then she stood and snapped her fingers.

            Jane blinked harshly a few times like she'd just woken up from a nap and looked up at Ruby expectantly. "So, what did you want to show me?"

           

            Over the next few weeks Ruby saw her spell take hold. It started slowly at first. Instead of skipping lunches, Jane began eating with Ruby again. However, Ruby could still see that she was reluctant to eat too much and she still took pills, though it was clear she was growing uncertain.

            It wasn't uncommon for a spell such as this to need multiple enforcements and so Ruby slowly worked her ideas into Jane one visit at a time. She'd cover the girl in purple powder and repeat her commands. "Eat what you want. Stop taking pills." Over and over, like a mantra, until whenever Jane was confronted by her thoughts they sounded like Ruby coaxing.

            Soon Jane was eating regular meals. Then she was taking snacks to practice and it was clear her energy levels were improving. By the end of the third week of enchanting, she was even putting on a bit of weight. Ruby noted she hadn't seen a pill bottle in her friend's grip in quite a while.

            In addition, though it took even longer to notice, her orangey tint began to fade. The evident strain of tanning began to vanish from her skin and smooth flesh was left behind. Her skin lightened a bit every few days.  
            Inclined by her success, Ruby started inviting Jane over even more. Each visit Ruby would hypnotically entice her friend again to encourage how well she'd been doing. "Excellent," she'd say. "Keep going."

            Then she began to add in new influences. "I saw you looking at a fantasy book in the library," Ruby said to the entranced girl. "Why didn't you check it out?"

            "I was afraid," muttered Jane in her dazed state.

            "Afraid of what?" Ruby asked.

            "Being judged."

            "Don't be afraid," Ruby said gently. "You will read what you want. Repeat."

            "I will read what I want."

 

            That too took effect and Ruby started making more suggestions. She urged her to forget her shame, to wear what she liked, to talk to whomever she wanted. Before too long, Jane was like an entirely different person.

            Her dark skin had faded to her natural pale tones, which made her look more striking against her dark hair. Eating had her plumping up. First she just looked average, limbs still stick-like and body still adjusting to nutrition. Then she was getting larger, allowing her hips to get full and her breasts to blossom and her stomach to thicken. Ruby thought she looked beautiful, but more importantly she thought she looked happy.

            Of course, that only made things more complicated for Ruby. Each day they spent more time together, each day Jane grew more appealing, the witch felt her already confusing feelings growing more complicated. She caught herself watching Jane eat. Watching her slip candy between her lips without shame. She watched Jane cheer and smile with real smiles. It made her heart and body ache.

            Little did she realize there was more changing in Jane than even the witch had enforced. For Jane was beginning to feel strange things as well. When she'd been thinner, hurting for food and affection, she had not had a sex drive. She had not considered boys more than trophies for her reputation and girls were not to be considered at all. Yet the more risqué novels she read, the more she embraced who she wanted to be, the more she started to see things and people differently. People like Ruby.

            Sometimes Jane watched Ruby too. She watched her in class, admired her brilliant mind. Watched her at practice and found her own body reacting in new ways to how Ruby could bend and how her blond hair swayed.

            For a while, despite the tension, things remained friendly. Jane's interests grew bolder and nerdy. She begged to watch superhero and fantasy flicks and to come over and talk about the books they were reading. Ruby was happy to do anything her friend wanted as long as it meant stealing glances of the increasingly beautiful person that was Jane. Her body was so thick, her hair so healthy, and her completion and joy both so pure she was difficult to ignore.

            Jane began to justify her own feelings as friendly excitement, female bonding. They even started watching porn, both real and animated, together under the guise of being comfortable doing such things with their pal. They passed it off as funny, but every time they watched they always left the evening wet and needy. Yet they insisted to themselves it was no big deal. It was just something friends could do.

            Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Jane began to avoid Ruby. She wouldn't talk to her in class, she made up excuses for not coming over, and she even chose different partners for cheerleading. The witch wondered what she'd done wrong.

            At last, one day, she managed to convince Jane to come over. It had taken many days of persistence and cornering in the gym, but at last Jane agreed to come over for a movie night. The first thing Ruby did when Jane entered the room was coat her in dust. Ruby placed her hands on her friend's knees as she had that first day. She felt the contrast at once. The knobs of bone and flesh had been replaced by thick, soft plains that she could comfortably cup in her hands. She could feel warmth where the skin had been cold, she felt strength where there had been a sensation of glass, and for the first time she truly understood how much Jane had changed. Ruby had done this and it made her feel amazing. Yet the way Jane had been acting around her was torturous and she could no longer bear it. She decided to use this candid state to figure out what had gone wrong.

            "Look at me," Ruby ordered in her usual stern witch tone.

            Jane obeyed, eyes dark with dilation.

            "You've been acting odd," Ruby stated. "Tell me why."

            Jane's brows seemed to twitch, but she said nothing.

            Ruby felt a rush of anger, and even a bit of fear hit her. Jane had never resisted the enchantment this much. "Tell me," she said more firmly.

            "...afraid," she whispered.

            Ruby felt her spine prickle. She thought she'd done away with Jane's fears. It didn't make sense. "Afraid of what?"

            Again Jane resisted, her pupils seemed to grow larger and smaller erratically and Ruby almost thought she'd wake up. Then at last she answered. "You."

            It felt like a spike to the heart. Ruby never wanted to hurt Jane and she couldn't fathom what she might have done. The irrational part of her mind wondered if somehow Jane had figured out she was a witch. "Why? Tell me why."

            "Don't want you to hate me," Jane muttered, voice weak even hypnotized.

            "I could never hate you," Ruby assured. She stroked her friend’s hair, a motion that had become like ritual during these sessions. "I lo--just tell me why you think that. Why do you think I'd hate you?"

            Jane was quiet. Then she opened her lips and moved them slowly, and then words finally came out. "I want to kiss you."

            Ruby felt her blood run hot and her body shivered with excitement. "Why?"

            "I like you," Jane said deadpan.

            Then and there Ruby nearly commanded Jane to kiss her. Nearly commanded Jane to confess her feelings and pursue her friend. Yet it felt wrong. So instead she stood and snapped her fingers.

            "So what movie did you want to watch?" Jane asked cheerily once the spell was shattered. She kicked her legs excitedly and Ruby loved how the each motion of the muscular forms made the bed creak and shake from the motion.

            "Actually, there is something I need to tell you," Ruby said. Even though she knew how Jane felt, she was still shaky and nervous. Ruby sat down next to the beautiful, plump girl and took her hands. "I miss seeing you."

            Jane's eyes fell downcast and her smile faltered. "I'm sorry. I've just been busy. I--"

            "You've been avoiding me. I know that. Still, I have to tell you the truth. I miss seeing you because you're my friend, but it's more than that. There is something I need to say."

            Jane's brows wove in confusion, but still she didn't look up, too ashamed to meet her friend's gaze.

            "Look at me," Ruby said gently.

            For the first time, Jane listened without the help of magic. She looked up, brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears, as if she was afraid Ruby was going to say something cruel. It was an echo of that girl, the one that had starved and tanned and was afraid of being rejected.

            Ruby had shaped that girl into a better self and wanted to see the other side again. At last, she said what she'd been holding. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

            Jane's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread over her lips. Instead of saying anything she threw her arms around Ruby and pulled the blond in for a long kiss.

            They kissed over and over until Ruby was pushing Jane down onto the mattress. She ran her hands over the other girl's face and felt out the thick curve of her pretty cheeks, the slight but not angular shape of her jaw, the plushness of her shoulders. She sighed against Jane's lips, licked the soft pink flesh that looked so right on her pale, natural skin. She moved her knee up between thick, lush legs and felt heat and moisture emitting though the thin fabric of Jane's panties beneath the ruffle of her skirt.

            They kissed and touched and explored--and then they stopped. They stopped because they laughed and realized they'd have plenty of time to get to know each other in this new way. They decided to go slow, because they could. Even if it made the newly frisky Jane a little wet between the thighs.

 

            Life went on from there. Jane put on a bit more weight and balanced out, she got into all new books, and did whatever she wanted. Yet to her surprise she was no less popular. In fact, she'd become an inspiration to the other girls around school that were struggling that had seen her transformation. She became an idol for body positivity without even meaning to. She didn't mind it or flaunt it either. She was just happy to have a girlfriend that cared about her and the self-esteem to live as she wanted.

            Ruby admired her lover each day and knew their happiness was all thanks to a little bit of magic. Some day she figured she'd tell Jane the truth about her powers, but for the time being everything was exactly how it needed to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this piece!  
> If you liked the work, don't forget to "heart" it and comment. Thanks again, and have a great day!


End file.
